


I Need Some Time

by elliseleven (orphan_account)



Category: NoStranger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elliseleven
Summary: Adam knows more than anyone how awful it feels for the woman you love not to love you back. After he gets stood up on a date, it hits him hard. He needs time to himself to process.
Relationships: Adam Verdu & Player, Adam Verdu/Pepper June
Kudos: 14





	I Need Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I wrote in 2017 (with some small changes). It's kinda sad that there is no NS fic anywhere on the internet, so I decided to post this too.  
> I also hate adam sm, but I like writing about him as a character so, yep.

_ I just need some time to myself. _

I turn off my phone and sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. Everything always seems to go wrong for me. I swear to God, the universe has it out for me.

I make my way to the boat since it is the only place where I can think properly. It’s quiet here. I can’t take my mind off of that date, or lack of. Why didn’t she come?! I waited there for an hour, and she didn’t show. What did I do wrong?

I almost collapse once I reach the boat. I sink down to the floor and try so hard not to scream. I guess it wouldn’t matter if I did. No one could hear me out here. But I don’t want my feelings to get out of control. Once they do, it’s hard to reign them back in. Why can’t I pull myself together? Come on, Adam. Don’t be stupid!

I open up my phone again and put on my earphones. Sometimes my thoughts get too overwhelming and music distracts me. It helps me forget about my problems, if only for a minute. I can block out the world and just focus on myself. I press play and close my eyes. I feel calmer already.

Have I done the right thing? Sending them on this wild goose chase for me when I know for a fact that I’ve already worked it all out for myself. I know what I have to do. I think I’ve always known. I didn’t have to bring them along with me, did I? No, I had to. I can’t risk getting caught otherwise this would all be for nothing. I’ve spent too much time trying to get Pepper back to give up now. I love her. How can’t she see that?

I run my hands through my hair, trying not to cry. I’ve had it planned out from the beginning. I have to make this perfect.

I sit for a while. I try just to focus on the music, but I can’t stop thinking about her. I pull out my earphones in frustration. I was naive to think I could forget about all this. This plan has taken over my life. How could I ever put it to the back of my mind?

A message comes through on my phone.

_ I’ll be here when you get back. _

I smile. I’m grateful to have them… I mean it. We seemed to have a connection when we first met. I could feel it. I hope they could too.

It’s just a shame it had to turn out this way. Would they ever forgive me when they found out what I had done?


End file.
